Not quite sure what's worse
by Thatonesarcasticquietgirl
Summary: She grew up without a father. Her mother went to an insane asylum. She has continuely been thrown into different worlds ever since she was 13. All thanks to the 'gene'. Now 21, she is on Middle Earth (again) to take on another journey. But something is different and she might not survive this one unchanged. Rated T for safety. Maybe a Bilbo/OC. Maybe not.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note- PLEASE DON'T SKIP

I'm bored out of my mind and am suffering major writer's block for my "Not Completely Alone" story. I apologize for not updating that one in so long if you also have read that one. This is a potential story, meaning I'm just posting it up so others may enjoy it and I may not continue it. If enough people like it, I might continue but that won't be the determining factor. It really depends on if I continue the spark of creativity I have for this story.

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it. (Rina is pronounced Rin-na btw)

* * *

Prologue

Peregrina was born 1995 in the Colorado Mountains of the United States. Her mother held her for the first time in the small hospital room. Her head already sported quite a bit of hair and she slept, completely healthy and peaceful. But, her mother wasn't feeling nearly as peaceful. Her husband had gone missing months ago; this wasn't his first time.

Jacob Faerwald has disappeared 4 times in the span of the 6 years Haidee had been with him. Each time, he'd return safe, and mostly unharmed. However, he changed each time. Worn out, tired, sometimes even close to breaking completely. Haidee smiled softly, remembering the first occurrence, how scared she was when she woke up and he was just gone, how he returned days later and told him of his adventure. Of course, she had been skeptical but Jacob had never been a liar or crazy and eventually, after seeing all the proof, she knew he wasn't lying. She looked back fondly at the memory but frowned again as she looked at her unknowing daughter.

Because, Jacob had inherited THE family gene.

The Faerwald family were inter-world travelers, unknown to the world. Their original world was the 'Human' World but their 'special' gene caused them to randomly be ripped away and dropped into different worlds, usually to carry out a goal or help secure the future. There were no warning signs, no triggers, and no goodbyes. Just gone. Most of the time, it was only passed to just men but occasionally, a female would inherit it.

Jacob had first travelled when he was 14 years old; entering puberty. Haidee and him met in college, around age 21; 3 adventures later. When the two met, Haidee was skeptical. She had had trouble in the past with boys who chased after her and mistrusted Jacob. The muscles, the dark brown hair and eyes, the tanned skin, handsome face. He had the bad-boy looks and an arrogant, know-it-all attitude. Haidee didn't want anything to do with the supposed 'bad-boy'. Jacob, of course, became completely smittened by Haidee. After seeing gory battles, quests, and horrid things no one should have to see, she was an angel to him. Contrary to his reputation, he was quite humbled and highly intelligent. It was about 3 years before Haidee caved to his charm (and constant asking) and went on a date with him. They married 2 years later and now, 4 years later, Peregrina was born, much to the worry of the parents. They had agreed they didn't want children. Jacob hadn't wanted to curse a child with what he had to go through and Haidee didn't want her heartbroken by losing a child.

The whole concept of the gene scared her to death now that Peregrina had been born. It hadn't bothered her before because she knew that there were very rare occurrences where the men who disappeared never returned. However, women with the gene went on many journeys then, for unknown reasons, never return from one. Her daughter could be one moment playing and then POOF be in who knows were, destined to do who knows what with who knows who, and maybe, just maybe never return. The idea that Jacob could very well die on his adventures never came to her mind until now. Her husband had never been gone for so long. The longest time before now had only been a few weeks. It has now been months.

Sighing and drowning the thoughts from her mind, Haidee looked back at the small bundle in her arms.

"Oh, Rina," Haidee cooed to the sleeping girl, "What are we going to do? What are we going to do?"

As silently as she could, she cried.

And she would cry for four years.

* * *

Far away, a man laid, alone and heartbroken.

"I promised!" He yelled, to seemingly no one. "I promised to return from every journey! DON'T TAKE THAT FROM ME!" Tears poured down his face, mixing with his blood and together, they were absorbed by the ground.

"I promised," He weakly whispered. "That- I would be there for my daughter. I-I would protect her, like -gasp- like a father should. I would come... back. Please, don't... take that from me..." And, Jacob died.

* * *

"Mama?"

4 year old Rina asked, her doll clenched in her hand, tears starting to fall from her eyes. Haidee looked up from her book. She had put Rina to bed hours ago and was startled to see her in the door frame. Haidee's face now had noticeable lines, the weariness of surviving motherhood alone now reaching her eyes but she was content nevertheless. She loved her daughter more than anything.

"What's the matter, Rina?" Haidee asked, stooping down and hugging her small daughter, "Why are you crying? Are you hurt? Did you have a nightmare?"

Rina sobbed, crying in her mom's arms. Concern was building inside of Haidee, higher and higher. Nightmares often plagued her daughter's sleep but never had Rina sobbed. Screamed, sweated, muttered, but never sobbed like this.

"Rina?"

Rina looked into her mom's eyes, tears still falling quickly. "Why did they hurt him? B/c he pwomised?"

Haidee froze,"Rina, what are you talking about?"

"There was a man and he had a pwomise. But they killed him anyways. Why would someone kill someone who had a pwomise to do? Isn't that against wules?"

"Who did they kill, honey? I'm not understanding."

Rina shrugged. "I didn't know him. But... I think you do. That's why I was so sad."

Haidee wanted to throw up, bawl, cry, yell, scream, ANYTHING. But, she regulated her breathing. Rina couldn't have dreamed about him. He never came back. "Why do you think that, dear?"

Rina cocked her head to one side. She was only 4 but she wasn't stupid and easily saw that something was wrong, even if she didn't understand what. Her deep blue-green eyes studied her mom as she answered.

"Because, you have a pictuwe of him in your little book thingy."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

_Ok, focus now._

"Hi"

_That's always a good start... umm..._

"Hi, my name is Peregrina."

_Good establishment._

"Hi, my name is Peregrina Faerwald and I need your help."

_Ok, sounds a little desperate but I can handle that at this point..._

"Hi, my name is Peregrina Faerwald and I need your help. I have travelled through time and worlds randomly since I was 13 years old and I want to know why."

_NOPE, bad idea!_

"Hi, my name is Peregrina Faerwald and I need your help. I look 21 but really, I'm almost 160 if I add all the years up."

_Nah. That sounds creepy-old lady like AND freakin' crazy._

Rina slammed her head against the keyboard in complete frustration. She remained there for some time before taking (another) deep breath and raising her head again. She scanned the email again and huffed. The words on the screen blurred, and Rina blinked rapidly, quickly looking away to survey what was around her. Currently, she was in her room; it was the only room with furniture. Besides the desk that she was sitting at, all there was was her bed and another chair in the corner. That chair was almost always where she'd reappear after...

Emotionally drained, Rina dragged herself to the small walk-in closet that held everything she owned. Rina switched on the lights. Inside, on the shelf, sat a few different pairs of pants and shorts. Rina picked up the first; a pair of dark washed jean pants. She put them on, discarding her pajama pants into the corner. It hit the floor with a thud. Sighing, Rina walked back to them. Digging in the pocket, she took out a pocket knife. Untying them completely, she uncovered another knife. Reaching into the pant leg, she took out a lighter and yet again, another knife. She carefully put them down, almost caressing them, with a fond smile on her face.

Then she punched the wall.

It moved, revealing a hidden cupboard that was painted over and embedded into the wall. She pried it open carefully and gazed at its contents. There, everything that had returned with her from her "adventures", sat on the small hand-made shelves. A wand (9 1/2 inches long, Thestral tail hair, ash wood), elvish swords, a variety of hand guns and secret gadgets, and other weapons lined the inside shelves. Rina looked at them for a moment, remembering who and what she killed with which, who gave them to her, who she wasn't able to save using them.

Rina shook out the thoughts but still looked at a small box that sat on the bottom shelf. She placed it on her desk and returned to her closet. She paused to check on the bandaging on her left shoulder before putting on a brown t-shirt, pulling her damp hair up into a ponytail and throwing her jacket on. She plopped back into her chair and swiped her finger to reawaken her computer. Hopelessly, she deleted the draft of the email she had written.

It had been intended for a genealogist that she had found on google. She wanted to know why she had such... problems. Rina was 13 when she was sent on her first "mission". Thankfully, it was nothing _too_ eccentric but it still shook her to the core; it sent her mother off the deep end.

Haidee had raised her daughter, ignoring all the pain and worry and replacing it with adoration for the extremely intelligent, stubborn child. She loved Rina. It turned into a double-edged sword when _it_ happened. Rina was gone for 2 weeks. Haidee, though she knew better, called police and panicked all of those agonizing 14 days. The police, instead of taking her seriously, laughed it off as if Rina was just a kid who ran away and would be back in a few days. Haidee lost it. When Rina suddenly returned, walked down the stairs asking about breakfast, Haidee didn't say a word. Rina, who had just gone through Hell, had just wanted everything to return to normal as if it had been bad dream but, the damage had been done. After trying everything to get her mother to respond, she finally called for help. Now, Haidee sat in an asylum; she hasn't communicated in any way since.

Rina had planned to visit her that day.

Rina knew her mother had answers for her many questions but she knew she would never know the truth. A few tears fell slide down her cheek. They weren't of sadness or pain, they were of frustration. Not only could she never know, but she also knew that this was how her life was going to be until she died. She would never have a chance at a normal life, no friends that she'd be able to see again, no real home. Slapping the laptop shut, she opened the box. Inside held all the things that held sentimental value to her. Digging to the bottom, Rina took out an old, faded picture. A man and a woman smiled cheerfully for the camera. Blue skies and scenery painted the background, her mother held flowers in one hand and that man was holding her close. Both had paint all over their clothes but still, they looked so happy.

That man. Rina had been calling him that for ages. That man had to mean something, have some kind of answers. Rina studied the picture. She knew he was her father but she'd never call him that. She had his dark brown hair color, and tanned skin. Once, Haidee had mistakenly said, out loud and in Rina's presence, that Rina had his stubbornness, and intelligence. Rina had gotten some of her looks from her mother. Her blue-green eyes, freckles, and medium-tallness all came from her mom. The mom who wouldn't give her answers about her father. Rina sighed, stuffing the picture into one of her many jacket pockets. She'd never know.

Rina paused and looked over the other objects in the box. A few pictures sat in there too. She pulled them out and grinned at the memories of her friends. Alex Rider and her in helicopter, a moving picture of her, Lily, James, Sirius and Remus (they were laughing because Peter had fallen into the lake again), and the most recent one, her, Gale, and Katniss sitting in the branches of a tree, all dressed in their "nice" clothes. She put them in the pocket with her parent's picture. It had become habit for her to do this every morning. To stuff and hide her belongings on herself. She had only ever been transported once in the night but she had been awake. Rina had decided then that she needed a routine so that she would never be off guard, which she had been the first three times.

Rina pocketed a few other objects from the box, zipping the pockets carefully, before making her way back to the cupboard. She hid the weapons on her body, casting a concealing spell on them. She couldn't very well walk into a psych ward with them. And for the final touch, she slipped on her high topped hiking boots and tucked her wand in her right one. She never left home without her boots.

Rina was walking out the door when she felt something. It was one of those feelings you get when you feel you're missing something important, something you just _need _to do or remember. Something wasn't right.

Rina laughed.

She had forgotten her keys. Grabbing them from her desk, she made her way out the door and down the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was a beautiful day out, minus the rain.

And the wind.

And the idiot drivers out on a day like this.

Rina sighed, leaning her head on her hand. She hated traffic. Sitting there not doing anything made her anxious and jumpy and that wasn't what she wanted to be feeling at the moment.

That feeling that something was wrong hadn't left her gut and it was started to gnaw on even more as the thunder and lightning started to pick up and get more frequent. The rain came down even harder as Rina honked at the person in front of her.

"Green lights mean go, people..." She muttered through clenched teeth.

Why was she doing this? It wasn't like any answers or good ever came from these visits.

That was what she was thinking as suddenly, a car crashed into the passenger side of her car and everything went black.

* * *

Haidee looked up as her door opened at exactly noon. It was Monday. Sunday was the day that Rina always visited. Rina. Her Rina. Jacob. Rina.

The woman who entered wasn't Rina.

Haidee stared blankly at her nurse who didn't know what to say. Rina was never late, much less never showed up. Maybe she had given up?

"Sorry Haidee dear, no Rina today either. Maybe... maybe she was busy or.." The nurse set down the tray and as she closed the door, she muttered, "or maybe she's finally given up."

The door shut with a soft thud, leaving Haidee in silence. She pulled her knees to her chest, the bed creaking slightly as she did.

Then, she spoke.

"No. No, no, no. Rina wouldn't give up. My Rina wouldn't. She-she's too stubborn," Her voice, once soft and gentle, was now coarse and thin. "No, she's gone. Far, far away. Gone. Jacob. Gone. Rina. Forever. Left me forever. Gone."

Haidee stood and looked towards the window.

* * *

Rina felt pretty damn stupid.

She was lying on her back in some grass, staring up at the blue sky. She would have enjoyed being out in nature... if this nature wonderland had been her own world. How she couldn't have seen this coming, she didn't know. Rina should have known better that she wouldn't have gotten that warning feeling this morning if _this _hadn't been coming. _Serves me right for thinking that maybe it was just for my keys or that my period was coming. _

"Ugh," she groaned as she stood up. _Woah, what? _Something was wrong. Rina recognized these woods, but the trees hadn't been this tall before. She shook her head. Maybe it was a different time period and the trees have grown taller. Nothing could not be explained. She took a step forward.

And promptly fell face first.

"Seriously? One moment I'm a fucking graceful badass spy the next- JESUS! MOTHER OF GOD! WHAT ARE THOSE?"

Rina stared and couldn't stop staring.

There, sticking out of her now-split apart boots, were the biggest feet she'd ever seen. Rina continued to stare until she slowly reached down and touched them. Yup, they were hers alright.

"Oh God, please no, what have you done to me?..."

Slowly prying off her beloved, now-destroyed boots, she realized that the rest of her clothes were now at least 4 sizes too big for her. She picked up her wand and cast a sizing charm. They shrunk to fit her but that'd didn't matter as much to Rina.

She was mini-sized.

Staring down at herself, she was silent for another moment. Then, she started laughing.

"You," she said pointing at the sky, "really have a sense of humor! Shrinking me down to what? 4'5"? Annnd giving me big ass feet? You either really hate me or just love to make my life just a big harder than it has to be! Why don't you get your funny ass down here and tell me what you-"

"You know, Miss Peregrina, there isn't really a need to complain. Being turned into a hobbit is nothing to be ashamed off."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Now, this might be a bummer to many of you but I'm not fluent or thoroughly familiar in the languages of Middle Earth. I would try to write them but I'd rather not since I feel it is somewhat rude and disrespectful to the language(s) if I messed them up completely. I'm a bit of an odd person but, oh well. So, for when a different language is spoken, I've decided to italicize and bold the words. Sorry again if that's kind of a bummer.  
MickieD2468

* * *

Rina, reacting on reflex, threw a knife in the direction of the voice.

Gandalf grinned as it went into the tree an inch from where his head... would be if he was 2 or 3 feet shorter.

Chuckling at a perplexed, on-guard, and shrunken Rina, he spoke again.

"Ah, Miss Peregrina, it seems we have a problem with meeting like this, but if I do recall correctly, your knife made its mark."

Rina suddenly realized where she was. Middle Earth.

"Gandalf!" She gasped, gaping at the man. How long had it been? She tried hard to remember how old, in her Earth years, she had been when she went here last. 16? No, that had been the first time she came here. 18. Yes, that was when she was last here. Gandalf looked no different from when they last met. _Well, the knife in the shoulder is gone. _

"Gandalf, what-how long have I been gone?" Rina was suddenly overwhelmed with memories. The battle. The death everywhere around her. Her friends. But she held those questions, she needed to grasp where she was first.

Gandalf smiled gently, "Oh, I'd say almost 200 years. You fought valiantly, I never got the change to commend you. The Dwarves, though I told them otherwise, condemned you as dead when you disappeared."

Rina frowned, "That's ok, I mean, that's understandab- Wait. Did you say I'm a _hobbit?!" _

Gandalf's smile faded slightly.

"Yes, it seems the Valor decided that you were needed in that form for.. whatever is to come."

Rina knew Gandalf was withholding information (again) but decided against pushing for more. Her head hurt from the fall and now that pain doubled at the new-found idea that she was no longer a human. She uneasily walked over to where Gandalf was, trying very hard not to trip over herself.

Gandalf's grin reappeared and he took a inhale of his pipe, amused by this new picture. The once tall, feared, and mighty warrior of the Faerwald family, now a small, stumbling Hobbit. Gandalf has a particular fondness to hobbits but fondness for Rina had started when she had first arrived her. He hoped her arrival was also meant as a blessing for the journey he was about to instigate.

"Gandalf," Rina said, straightening up, proud of the fact she made it over the 6 feet that was once between them, "I need a place to stay and answers."

"Ah, yes, and you shall get them. Come, we can get you a hors-," he paused to make a show of looking down on Rina, "Pony-"

"HEY!"

"-at the next town. Then we'll rest at when we arrive to the Prancing Pony. It's a Inn near the Shire. I have a meeting I hope to get to on time."

Rina sighed and agreed to the idea. Old men and wizards with beards seemed to be the bane of her existence in every world she went to. Following Gandalf, with considerably less difficulty, she gave herself a shrug. _I can't ever seem to get a straight answer. Maybe it's a part of this curse..._

Gandalf smiled and began to hum softly.

Rina wondered why he seemed so self-pleased. Then, she groaned.

She had forgotten he can hear thoughts.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**_"She's here, master. Just as you predicted." _**

**_"Good, very good. You may leave me now."_**

The servant left and "master" chuckled.

**_"Ah. Peregrina. Oh, it's been too long. I wonder if you'll cave this time,"_** **_"Oh, you will, my dear. You will."_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The nearest town wasn't near enough for Peregrina.

_Man, I'm so out of shape! When did I let myself go so much? _

Trying to keep up with Gandalf's long strides and not trip over her newly extended feet, she was breathing rather hard by the time the small village was in sight. She didn't complain out loud though. This wasn't Gandalf's fault (though Rina had a feeling he had something to do with why she was here), and it wasn't like it could be changed. _At least I'm not a dwarf. I mean, great bunch of people but I don't think I could handle a beard. I can barely handle these feet. Hmm. I'm going to have to start training before this journey starts. Now, why a Hobbit? They're rather common, non-adventurous folk from what I've heard; I've actually never seen one. So why would the Valor, or God or whoever decides what to do with me, want me as a Hobbit for? It's not like being super short with big feet is going to save my life._

Gandalf listened into Rina's thoughts. She had never been one to speak much and when she did, it was either sarcastically, authoritatively, or questioningly. To others, she was a mysterious person but after listening to her analysis as much as Gandalf has, he knew she wasn't so complicated as she seemed. He sighed, she was just a young woman who got unlucky.

"Hobbits are indeed, what most would call, common folk. They are often called 'little folk' or 'halflings' actually."

"Gandalf," Rina said half-heartedly, knowing he won't listen completely, "at least let me know when you're in my thoughts. I'd rather not let you know everything."

"Alright, Miss Peregrina," Gandalf said, "but in my defense, your thoughts are quite loud."

It was silent for a moment. There was a slight breeze. Rina took the opportunity to climb into the trees and practice her balancing by climbing from tree to tree. It was another habit of hers to never stop doing something at least a little productive.

"What _kind_ of Hobbit am I, Gandalf? Are there different kinds?..."

"Oh yes. From what I can tell, you are a Harfoot, the most common and look like you could originate from either the Shire or Bree."

"What _do _I look like, Gandalf? Do I look like a normal Hobbit? It's an odd question but I'd like to know."

Gandalf paused and looked up at her. It was a fairly reasonable question, considering that Rina was now a Hobbit and didn't know what a Hobbit should look like. He studied her, in a scientific manner, for a minute or two. Besides the obvious height and feet, she still had her dark brown hair but it seemed thicker and had more of a wave than he remembered. Her face had always been round so that hadn't changed. Her ears were slightly pointed but her eyes were the same. The splatter of freckles remained on her nose.

"You look a bit different from regular Hobbits. You are much shorter than what you guessed. Around 3 feet.. 3 inches I'd guess. Rather average. Your hair is not as curly as other Hobbits which may draw some attention to you but other than that, you'll fit in just nicely, don't you worry. If you're asked your age, simply say 43."

And with that they continued on their way towards the village town.

* * *

Bilbo Baggins was annoyed.

His noisy neighbor had just stopped by and at the start, it wasn't so bad. They had tea and chattered about normal things. However, things turned sour when the topic changed to marriage. Bilbo's companion had just married one of the last eligible ladies of the Shire near their age and once the topic rolled around, he would not stop bragging about it. Then, he realized that Bilbo hadn't married yet. That just led to a heated argument and ended with Bilbo showing him the door.

Sighing, Bilbo began to wash the dishes.

Bilbo never had considered marriage like his mother wanted. The girls in the Shire, and even in Bree, they just didn't interest him. Each were just interested in gossip and acted very sickly nice whenever they addressed Bilbo. But, he knew better. He knew they all talked about him. They considered him a handsome Hobbit but thought he was strange for not leaving his house too often. Bilbo also didn't like how they never tried to know him for more than his ownership of Bag End. It didn't seem like they were ever interested in him, just his beautiful home.

Finishing with the dishes, he looked out his window. There were some pretty female Hobbits, a bit younger than him, passing by. He shook his head. Wallowing in self-pity, he went back to the kitchen to start dinner for one.

* * *

Rina was anxious.

They had made it to Bree and were just arriving to the Inn of the Prancing Pony now.

She never like bars in her world. They were dingy meeting spots where men tried to pick up girls for a one night stand. She remembered all the times she went to them and it turned out to be a bad idea. So, here Rina stood in a bar-like place, _feeling_ out-of-place. Gandalf had thankfully gotten her a cloak and she had the hood up to try to ignore the stares. A woman hobbit in pants wasn't the most normal thing, not to mention she was not bad on the eyes.

Gandalf wasn't blind to this either and quietly gave those who stared a cold look. Most shrugged and quickly looked away. Others saw this as somewhat of a challenge but didn't approach the odd pair. Gandalf asked for a room and sent Rina to go ahead and rest. She hesitated.

"Can't I be at the meeting?" She asked before going up the stairs.

Gandalf shook his head. "No, the person I am meeting thinks you're dead. I want to have you reveal yourself when the time is right. Now is not that time."

Curiousity filled Rina's eyes but she swallowed it down. "Ok Gandalf, goodnight. I'm in room 4 if you need me."

"And I will be just down the hall from there. Goodnight, Miss Peregrina."

With that, Rina went upstairs and Gandalf took a seat in front of Thorin Oakenshield, just in time to pause an attack on the King, who was already very, very tense.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"So, I want to make sure that this is perfectly clear. You want me to go live in the Shire for a few weeks and try to befriend a Hobbit named Bilbo Baggins. How does this not sound like a horrible idea to you?"

Rina sat on her bed at the Prancing Pony, looking at Gandalf as he paced the floor. He paused to look at her and then continued.

"It is not a 'horrible' idea, Peregrina. This may be the reason you are a Hobbit. They aren't fond of humans! Outsiders, as they call them-"

"But, Gandalf, I am an outsider. Not to mention I have no idea how to live and behave like a Hobbit."

"Hobbits really are amazing creatures. You can learn all that there is to know about their ways in a month, and yet after a hundred years they can still surprise you at a pinch. You will learn. You've had plenty of practice adapting to your surroundings. I've rented out a small Hobbit-hole for you-"

"A what?"

"A Hobbit-hole. It is what a Hobbit lives in. They are partially underground. Now, up the path 3 houses down, is Bag End, and that is where Bilbo Baggins lives. You are a relatively friendly person-"

"Define friendly."

"and he WILL take a liking to you. I watched him grow up, I think he is the perfect burglar for the journey."

"You speak of a journey yet tell me no details of it. I want to know what I am fighting for."

Gandalf paused again. What was she fighting for? What was _he _fighting for? How much should he tell? Rina felt uneasy waiting for his answer. What was going on in the wizard's mind? How much was she missing from this puzzle?

"Peregrina," Gandalf said finally, "You are fighting for Erebor."

Rina's whole thought process paused.

"I'll do it."

* * *

_Another beautiful day. Maybe I'll go fishing, that'd be an interesting time._

Bilbo stood on his doorstep, looking out over the Shire. The grass was a lovely shade of deep green, the sky a fair blue, and the town was as calm and peaceful as ever. Grabbing his fishing basket and gear, he made his way down to his gate. As he was closing it behind him, his neighbor from the other day called him over in a whisper. Curiosity was a tookish quality in Bilbo but today, he saw to no reason to not listen to it.

"Bilbo!" His neighbor said in a hushed tone, "Someone has moved into that house that used to belong to Old Margaret! From what I could tell, it was a woman. How odd is it that a girl moves in after our little talk, hmmm?"

Bilbo was regretting coming over here.

"Fascinating, just fascinating," he said trying to hide his annoyance, "well maybe I'll stop on my way to the river to greet this... new mystery person. Would that make you stop hounding after me about marriage?"

His neighbor pretended to ponder for a moment before smiling. He did have the best intentions for pushing this concept on Bilbo. It just wasn't good intentions for Bilbo. He wanted Bilbo to have children to marry his own so that one day, Bag End could be a part of his family's possessions. In his mind, that was good intentions for his children.

"Well, I will," he said before slyly smiling, "only if I see you invite her to tea."

Bilbo internally groaned as he hastily waved a hand as he walked away.

"Very well, very well."

His neighbor grinned and ran inside to tell his wife about what he had cleverly done.

* * *

Rina had never seen such a house.

Nor had she been forced to wear a dress in Middle Earth.

Rina thought that it was acceptable for her position to wear what she came here in but Gandalf had other ideas as he stormed into her room before she was planning to leave with a bundle of different dresses and such things. Rina had tried them each on, using her wand to size them attractively but modestly. Her wand could only do limited magic outside of it's realm but the things that it could do were usually conviently helpful.

Rina looked in the full size, well full-Hobbit-sized, mirror.

Now, practice.

Rina smiled.

It was an odd feeling but Rina admitted that it looked kinda nice. What kind of mess she had agreed to was a mystery to her at the moment. But that one word had given her the inspiration she needed to fight through the uncomfortable situation of "making friends to establish connections and then possibly ruining their life".

Erebor. She took a deep breath. _I can do this for Erebor. This is why I'm here. To convince the burglar to be a burglar. Why does that sound weird to me?_

Rina's thoughts were interrupted by a knocking on the front door. _Nosy neighbors already? _She wondered as she made her way to the door.

Upon opening it, she was greeted with a punch.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Well, it wasn't really a punch but it startled Rina.

Bilbo Baggins, irritated by his neighbor, had been about to pound on the door again with the side of his hand when he hit something softer than the door. In horror, he realized that he hit a person. But before he could say anything or even see who he hit, he was pinned, face first, against the open door. Frantically, he began to try to call off his attacker.

"Hello! Sorry! I didn't mean to- Ouch! That is my arm! Would you-ouch!-Ever be so kind-OW- to release it?!"

Rina's instincts had gone into action seconds after being hit by the male Hobbit. Realizing what she was doing, she released him, scrambling a few feet back.

"Oh my, I'm so-so sorry. I just-I'm sorry!" Rina squeaked out, trying to sound proper. From what she could tell by this Hobbit's manner of speech, that was what was appropriate in the Shire.

Bilbo, now thoroughly miffed, turned as he began to speak.

"Well, I've never been so roughly treated! I should-"

There, instead of a man, was a woman. She looked at him with wide blue-green eyes. To Bilbo, he took that as a sign of fear but really, Rina was just panicking that she screwed up already. Both just stared at the other for a moment, before both beginning to speak at the same time.

"I'm so sorry! I immediately just thought you as an intruder-"

"Oh ma'am, I must be the one to apologize-"

Both stopped talking after realizing the other was speaking. Rina smiled sheepishly.

"We got off on the wrong foot, I think. Let's start over. My name is Rina, Rina uh Babita." _Rina Babita? Is that seriously the best cover name you could come up with?_

Bilbo returned the smile but looked much more relieved than she did.

"I'm Bilbo, Bilbo Baggins. I have to apologize for not only startling you but for hitting you as well. Are you hurt?"

Rina took a moment to grasp what she just did. She had pinned Bilbo Baggins, the Hobbit she was suppose to try and be friends with, to her front door just for hitting her **slightly**. _Oh fuck me. _She internally groaned.

It was only in that moment of hesitance from Rina that Bilbo took in how she looked. Those blue-green eyes were outstandingly pretty and her dark, wavy hair complimented them greatly. Her hair was actually a bit messy after their little scuffle but it was actually very becoming on her. Coughing, he looked down at his feet, embarrassed, as she answered.

"Oh, no. I'm alright. A bit startled and shocked but I think I can manage. Are you alright, Mr. Baggins? If anyone is more hurt, it'd be you."

"Oh, me? No, ma'am! I'm quite alright. You didn't do any damage to me."

In truth, she had hit his head against the door rather hard and now he was starting to have a headache. His arm had been twisted and his shoulder was sore too. But he continued to smile at her, always the gentleman as she replied.

"Well, I'm awfully sorry still. I mean, you were just coming over her to greet the new person in town and I'm as rude as to pin you against the door! I'm horrified at myself."

In truth, yes, she was but for completely different reasons than what she knew Bilbo thought. _Mission failed... I might as well go packed my stuff and disappear out of this-_

"Miss Babita, please, don't feel bad. It was my fault. Please join me for mid-day tea, as an apology. I mean, if you could forgive me."

_Wait, WHAT? _

"Um, sure. I mean, I'd love to," Rina suddenly realized she didn't know anything about the meal times of Hobbits and was sure Bilbo would assumed she knew. The last things she needed was for him to think she was standing him up during her mission. "I'm afraid I'm not accustomed to when meal and tea times are in the Shire, however."

Bilbo was confused by this but nevertheless, decided that he would take it upon himself to teach this young woman everything he knew about the Shire. To him, she seemed like a lost puppy and though he usually hated socializing, he wasn't about to leave this girl to try and figure out the world she seemed uncomfortable with.

Offering his arm to a thoroughly confused Rina, he guided her down the path and started talking about the Shire with strong enthusiasm, pointing out things. Rina, though confused, shrugged and went along with it.

_Maybe this will be easier than I thought._

* * *

_Ok, not so easy. _

Rina returned home after a few hours with Bilbo, completely exhausted. It was all the information she had learned that ran through her mind that caused the exhaustion. Meal times, tea times, market times, where people lived, who to avoid, who was ok, where the river was, how to speak, what to wear to what, how many times Bilbo apologized.

Bilbo. She thought about how she felt about the Hobbit. He was very much so a gentleman; a soft man. She couldn't see him being a burglar and that troubled her. Why would Gandalf chose Bilbo Baggins? He didn't seem to have any adventurous side to him, no courage or bravery. He was just a good man, seeking a quiet life. What could possibly change that?

* * *

Bilbo entered his home and stood there by the closed-door for the longest time. _What a strange day. _Plopping down in his favorite chair next to the fire, he started smoking from his pipe as he thought about it. Miss Rina had been actually very pleasant company. Quiet, composed, nothing seemed to phase her all that much, even quietly helping when a chicken basket had broken, releasing 10 chickens all over the market. No, the most that really seemed to startle her was their horrible meeting.

Bilbo groaned out loud.

_How embarrassing! She must have thought I was some perverted lunatic! Thank goodness she didn't judge me for it! The whole town would have had a laugh if she had. _He looked at the fire and decided never to think about that frantic meeting again.

Bilbo changed his thoughts back to Miss Rina. She was different, he could tell that much. Instead of interjecting like other Hobbits, she remained quiet and seemed genuinely interested in what he had to say. Then, Bilbo realized something. He had learned little to nothing about Miss Rina. Bilbo thought long and hard but realized that the only thing that he knew about he was her name. _Oh well, I suppose it's none of my business. I don't think I'll see her again unless I go out and I don't plan on doing that. _

Bilbo would have sat there for a long time, thinking, but his stomach rumbled, reminding him that he needed to eat.

Walking to his pantry, he began cooking. It wasn't until he was half way done when he realized something. Something that meant he HAD to leave his cozy home again.

He had left his fishing equipment on Rina Babita's front porch.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Rina was getting used to living in the Shire.

She had been here for almost a week. It really wasn't so bad. It was a quiet life, a life that Rina never had before. She read the books she found in the market (regrettably very few), started herself a garden (using her wand to help make sure they grew healthy and well), and transformed the spare bedroom into a training facility to the best of her ability. Rina was quite proud to say that she was getting better at fighting by using her height as an advantage rather than something to pout over. She had also developed a running schedule, where she'd put on her normal clothes and go jogging every morning in the very, very early hours. Rina found that she was actually lighter and faster on her feet than what she was human. It amazed her how silent she could be, not waking a soul as she went over the hills and climbed in the trees.

Rina hadn't made many acquaintances over the past days, unless you consider Bilbo popping over to say hello every once and a while a friendship. She was a little frustrated that she wasn't getting anywhere on her mission. The day after she met him, he surprisingly, but reasonably, returned the next day for his fishing equipment that he had left. Upon inviting him in for morning tea, he swiftly denied the invitation and practically took off down the road at a run. The next two days Rina had spent setting up her temporary home but, Bilbo did stop by on his way to the river while she was in her garden. He did the same the next day and the next but that had been the extent of their interaction. She wasn't sure what to make of it.

Other than Bilbo, Rina had met a small population of people in the market. An old seamstress who had taken a deep liking to her, a few ladies of the town (who did NOT like her), and a few young Hobbits that tried to flirt with her but she simply brushed off. She wasn't interested in love when she was trying to protect worlds.

Today, she was going back into the market to talk to the seamstress. Seeing as fighting in a dress was difficult, she wondered if she could get the kind lady to make her a better fighting outfit, preferably one with something closer to skin-tight pants. They didn't get in the way.

Walking down the road, she passed by Bag End and half of her thought to go invite him to join her. She laughed softly at herself. No, she needed to let him go to her. It would make it seem less of a set up when the truth came out...

* * *

Bilbo was eating midday supper when he saw her walking up the road, basket on one arm.

He paused, mid-bite, resting his hands against the table. Bilbo had become a little lost when it came to Rina. He had spoken with her a bit more, though really knew nothing more than what he started with. He thought back to those few times as he watched her starting to get closer to his house. She had been in her garden. Yes. The surprise on her face when he called out good morning to her the first time told Bilbo that she was startled to see that he was speaking to her again. Rina had gone up to the fence and greeted him back with a smile none the less. He smiled slightly at the thought. She cheeks had been flushed, and hair pulled back into a bun. As she greeted him, she absent-mindedly took off her gloves.

For some reason, whenever he thought of Rina now, that was what he pictured. He didn't know what to think or do anymore. There was something about her that he couldn't shake. He watched her pass. She laughed softly and it left a soft smile on her face. Bilbo groaned. It was starting to be extremely frustrating to try to figure this girl out and he wasn't about to let it best him. _Nothing bested the great Bilbo Baggins. Especially just a girl!_

So completely uncharacteristically and rather tookish of him, he put down his fork and knife and ran out after her.

* * *

Rina was almost to the market when she heard someone yelling.

"Miss Rina! Miss Rina, wait! Miss Rinaa!"

She turned to find none other than the very Hobbit she had thought about just a little while ago.

And she couldn't help but laugh.

There was something extremely comical about Bilbo Baggins running down the path, sliding here and there...

With a handkerchief tucked into his shirt.

"Mr. Baggins! What a surprise this is! How are you?" Oh, that was another thing she had been practicing; speaking with polite lady-likeness. It wasn't too hard to do but it was hard sometimes to control her usually opinionated voice. Thankfully, swearing only happened when she was angry. It was hard for her to be angry in the Shire.

Bilbo bend down and grabbed his knees, gasping for air. He raised a finger to signal to give him a moment. Rina laughed quietly at that. The Valor may just be on her side after all.

"Why, Mr. Baggins, you're out of shape! How long were you running after me?"

Bilbo looked up from his position and gave a her a wayward grin. There was that humor and honesty that frustrated him to no end.

"Ah, well, I, um," He straightened up, hands on his hips, trying to look as composed as possible, "for quite a while. You couldn't hear me yelling?"

Rina shook her head in the negative but she didn't look at all ashamed. In fact, there was a trace of a smile.

"Well," Bilbo said, feeling hot, sweaty and embarrassed, "I was."

Rina looked at him real closely. He was rather good-looking, and she realized that she found it amusing when he was so flustered. She took a step closer to him so that she was only 6 inches away from him, causing Bilbo's eyes to widen slightly. He'd never been this close to her and he could see there was a light splatter of freckles on her nose and cheek bones. Her eyelashes framed her eyes more than he had realized before. She really was different in just about everyway.

"Mr. Baggins?"

"Y-yes, Miss Rina?" He stuttered out, coming out of his trace. _Seriously, Bilbo Baggins! Get a hold of yourself!_

Rina reached to him. He tensed as her fingers lightly touched his neck; they were soft. She took hold of his collar and

Pulled out the handkerchief.

Handing it to him, Rina smiled at Bilbo's horrified face.

"You're blushing, Mr. Baggins."

Rina turned and began to walk away.

It took Bilbo a full minute to register what just happened before he turned to follow after her, exclaiming in outrage.

"I am not blushing! I merely am reddened by the exercise that your ears caused me to have to do!"

Rina laughed.

"My ears caused you to abandon midday supper to follow after me? I'm not sure whether to be horrendously offended or to take it as a compliment."

Bilbo was at a loss for words. Again.

_Alright, maybe _the great Bilbo Baggins can be bested. **Especially** by this girl.__


End file.
